deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallen92506 Originals Battle Royale
Mallen92506 Originals Battle Royale is the 7th episode of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features Mallen92506's original characters, the fantasy based Arnskar Veilblade, the modern based Andy Mathews and the sci-fi based Ayden Starr. Description Three heroes, three different universes, one winner. Who will win in this battle of multiverses? Interlude Wiz: A hero can have many faces, but sometimes one face can be taken across the multiverse. Boomstick: Or maybe it's just this authors obsession with black mullets, pencil goatees and hoodies. Wiz: Arnskar Veilblade, the midnight archer, Boomstick: Andy Mathews, the vigilante pro-wrestler, Wiz: And Ayden Starr, the Grey Jedi. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job the analyse their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Arnskar Veilblade Wiz: In a world gifted with magic and created by dragons, Arnskar grew up with a humble family of hunters and farmers, shipping their produce to the far corners of the land. He took up the occupation of a hunter and quickly became profficiant with a bow and arrow. Boomstick: His life was comfortable, but when he turned 19, his world came crashing down, as did his family home, on top of his parents. Tough break. Wiz: The fire that destroyed his family was caused by random thugs, hired by rebels who opposed the dragon's rule, simply looking to make a statement. Outraged by the actions of simple vandals, he hunted the group down and killed them. With no family left he roamed the land in search of a new purpose. Boomstick: He then came across a group of assassin's who knew of his skill with a bow and the death of the sellswords at his hand. They took him under his wing and took the guild's name as his own: Veilblade. Wiz: After 4 years of training and assassination contracts, Arnskar rose through the ranks, mastering hand-to-hand combat and swordplay, while also teaching some other recruits his hunting skills and archery techniques. Boomstick: Eventually he met one of the elder dragons, who were grateful at his loyalty to them and gave him the gift of a sword forged in dragonfire. This sword was practically indestructible, always sharp and bathed in the blood of his enemies....but that was after it was made. Wiz: Arnskar chose to keep himself heavily armed but using lightweight materials to keep him light on his feet. In fact the only weapon that weighs him down is the two-handed dragon sword, which he carries on his back. He stays hooded during missions and has some light armor to protect his essential limbs to keep mobile. Boomstick: He also carries throwing knives, which he can throw with expert presission, a dagger strapped to his leg that once belonged to dear old daddy, and of course the bow and arrows, with which he is had become the most famous with in the world, earning a reputation as the Midnight Archer. Wiz: But that's not the last weapon in his arsenal. After his graduation as a full fledged assassin he went on a mission to a graveyard of ships to retrieve a small chest for an old captain. Boomstick: Shock horror, the captain turned on him and tried to take the chest without paying. The chest contained what looked like a simple clear orb with a silver snake attached. It turned out that all those who touched it were confronted with their greatest fear. Arnskar's choice: swarms of wasps. I better not find that orb. Wiz: Why, what are you afraid of? Boomstick: Starfish. Wiz: ....okay. Despite his vast arsenal and skill, he can lose focus if a battle doesn't go in his favor, forcing him to retreat and regroup. There are also weakpoints in his armor which could be easily exploited. However, he's a great warrior, a skilled assassin and loyal to a fault. Even when he left the Veilblade Guild, he sometimes took the smaller contracts. But eventually retired to restart the family business. Boomstick: And unlike some other competitors, he stayed retired. I know. Shocking. (Arnskar fires an arrow square into the heart of a man. He lowers his bow and walks away into the shadows of trees) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Darth Mallen Category:Battle Royales Andy Mathews Wiz: Born in the UK in 1986 but emigrating to Orlando, Florida shortly after, Andy Mathews grew up with different tastes to everyone else. Boomstick: You mean drinking tea instead of beer? Wiz: No. Don't be racist. He did, however, prefer some of the other tastes of his birth country like their TV shows, culture and so on. But one thing that did resonate with him about the States was professional wrestling. After graduating high school Andy began training in Greco-Roman wrestling styles and eventually earned a spot in World Wrestling Entertainment's developmental sect before moving up to the main roster. Boomstick: His initial debut was fairly rocky, wrestling in jeans, sporting way too much facial hair than he could handle and injuring everyone that he faced with his psychotic style and lack of experience. After barely two months he was shipped back to FCW to further refine his character. Upon returning with an updated look, he was placed under the tutelage of CM Punk....they don't like to talk about him much anymore. But under his guidance he learned from Punk his muay-thai martial arts style and blended it with his traditional holds and crazy high flying moves. Wiz: Andy's new persona as the straight edge daredevil took off with fans and after breaking away from Punk Boomstick: Literally! Wiz: Andy began his pursuit of championship gold. In a critically acclaimed match against Matt and Jeff Hardy, he won the WWE Tag Team Championships along with masked powerhouse, The Immortal. He also won the United States Championship, World Heavyweight Championship, became WCW Champion three times and won the Money in the Bank ladder match and Royal Rumble, twice. Boomstick: He defeated fellow up-and-comers like the biker Blake Anderson, his long time rival Darren King, and his on and off screen friend The Immortal. Andy also beat far more experienced stars like WCW General Manager Chris Jericho and poster boy John Cena in a 60 minute Iron Man match, who endorsed him as the new face of the company. And following both of his Royal Rumble wins, Andy won the WWE Championship at two different WrestleManias. Wiz: Andy's popularity with the fans was unparalleled and to ease the stress of constant travelling he purchased two more homes, one in Middle-America and one on the West Coast city of Los Santos. Living there though he discovered the corrupt underbelly of the city and the ongoing problems with drugs and gang warfare. Boomstick: Solution: stock up on weapons and literally blow up the drugs trade! He got himself a .50 Hawk pistol, a Vom Feuer Carbine Rifle and even a simple flare gun to burn all the drugs he came across! Andy isn't one for violence though but if someone pulls a gun on him, all bets are off. Wiz: And thanks to the corrupt/lazy police force of Los Santos and the ever growing gang problems, they usually just let it happen. But when guns aren't an option he isn't afraid to bust out the wrestling holds. Andy utilizes kicks and leg drops for striking, a reverse DDT and reverse boston crab as signature moves. Boomstick: And as a finisher, he just straight up kicks their friggin head off! Wiz: However, should Andy get frustrated he could revert back to his original psychopathic style and lose control. His accuracy with his firearms is less than perfect, usually looking to scare targets rather than kill them. And he doesn't have much armor to speak of, more the advantage of anonymity. Boomstick: But if you piss this guy off, you might wanna start running. When you're up against a guy who could easily smash your head into the ground, you'd better keep your words nice. (Andy is trying to get CM Punk to come in the ring but Punk is walking away taunting as his goes. Andy grabs a mic) Andy: Fine, then I'll just come up there and kick your ass! Ayden Starr Wiz: 4000 years before the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Jedi Order was on the brink of extinction. Revan had left known space and the Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik had gone to find him. Left behind were the Lost Jedi, redeemed by the Exile, who's purpose it was to rebuild the Order on Coruscant. Boomstick: A galaxy wide call went out to any Jedi who remained to find any with a high midichlorian count. And don't start complaining about that, it's not my fault midichlorians are canon! Anyway, one that was found was the young human called Ayden Starr. Wiz: Normally too old to begin the Jedi training, Ayden left his homeworld of Alderaan and was made the apprentice of Brianna, former handmaiden to Master Atris. Within 7 years Ayden had mastered the basic training and in the years that followed he climbed the ranks from Padawan to a full fledged Jedi Knight. Boomstick: He was initially trained in the bo-staff fighting of his master, Brianna, but eventually moved onto single bladed lightsaber combat, though he continued to carry a retractable staff. Taking the title of Jedi Sentinel, he was given a yellow crystal for his first lightsaber but quickly shifted to blue. Wiz: He didn't just choose this color because it was his favorite though. Being rather headstrong and impulsive, he found that the blue aura for the blade calmed him, giving him memories of his home of Alderaan. Boomstick: Ayden prefers the basic fighting style of Shii-Cho, a rounded form of combat which focuses on a strong defense, particularly against firearms, which helps during this time as there weren't many Dark Jedi left. Wiz: As a Jedi Sentinel, Ayden would look to exploit any weaknesses his enemies might have. His Force powers reflect this as he uses offence over defense, though never in a way that would kill his opponents. Boomstick: Nah, he lets his laser sword do that! After killing a galactic terrorist, he was summoned to the Jedi counsel to explain his actions. Wiz: He claimed that the death of this one person was necessary in order to save lives. As the Jedi do not believe in killing their enemies unless provoked, he was given stark warning not to disobey the code again. Boomstick: Shock, horror, he disobeyed the code again! Wiz: However, he felt it wasn't unwarranted. Ayden looked into the future and saw deaths on a galactic scale if he didn't kill a rogue Jedi. Boomstick: This Jedi was a rival of his who always saw him as competition, Jada Breuha. She discovered the dark secrets of the Sith Emperor of how to syphon life an was intoxicated by the power. Ayden actively pursued her and killed her before her conquest could begin. Wiz: Knowing he'd disobeyed the counsel once again, he didn't return to Coruscant and instead took on the dishonorable title of Grey Jedi. However he continued to roam the worlds as a galactic vigilante, taking care of any insugency he might find. Boomstick: Ayden is a powerful force user but constantly looking for confrontation. While not technically fallen to the dark side, he studied their mantras in hopes to better understand them. He used this learning to help people wherever and whenever he could. Even if it meant cutting off a few heads. Ayden Starr: The force is with me. All of it. DEATH BATTLE! Forest clearing, dusk. Ayden, Andy and Arnskar come together for a staredown. FIGHT! Ayden ignites his lightsaber, Andy immediately begins firing his assault rifle at the Jedi, with Ayden blocking each bullet. Arnskar meanwhile moves to the side to avoid the gunfire. Upon needing to reload Ayden jumps in for a sword swing but Andy fires his flare gun into Ayden's face temporarily incapacitating him. Arnskar then moves in, firing his bow but Andy is able to avoid it. Arnskar and Andy begin a fistfight, with Andy gaining the upper hand following some swift kicks. Andy takes him down with a reverse DDT and pulls out his pistol, but Arnskar equips his dagger and lodges it in Andy's leg. Ayden suddenly appears to force push Andy away, with him ending up smashed against a tree. Ayden then rushes up to him to impale Andy with his lightsaber, killing him. When Ayden turns around, Arnskar is nowhere to be seen. As the sun sets, Arnskar watches Ayden from the trees, the grow from the lightsaber making the Jedi easy to spot. Arnskar then pounces with throwing knives. One hits Ayden in his side, alerting him to the hunter's presence, the other thrown knives are easily melted by the laser sword. Arnskar draws his dragon sword and Ayden leaps for a strike but the strike is blocked by the heavy sword, much to the shock of Ayden. The two trade sword strikes and the Jedi knocks him down. Arnskar blocks the killing strike again and headbutts the Jedi, allowing him to get up. Arnskar then equips his fear orb and points it toward Ayden, which surrounds him in his fear (which we don't see) and sends him randomly swinging his blade and disoriented. Arnskar then fires several arrows into Ayden and a final one through his eye, killing him. K.O. Arnskar walks away into the trees. Conclusion Boomstick: The old methods are the best it seems. Wiz: This fight was essentially a battle of long range, sword play and hand-to-hand combat. Only one was an expert at all three. Boomstick: Ayden and Andy had the more advanced weapons but without a sword of some kind nor the proper training, Andy didn't have much of a chance. Wiz: And with the dragon sword able to withstand intense heat and Arnskar's wider experience and inventory, this was enough to pull through over the grey Jedi. Boomstick: Arnskar simply had his eye on the prize. Wiz: The winner is Arnskar Veilblade. Next time on Death Battle Longclaw and Anduril clash. Trivia * The connection between these competitors is they are all original characters created for various game series and all of which look alike with facial features. While the game story is set they all have a custom background. ** Arnskar Veilblade was the character made for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Andy Mathews was made for THQ's and 2K's WWE game series as well as Grand Theft Auto Online and other games set in the present day, and Ayden Starr was created for Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and would have been made for Star Wars: The Old Republic had the author had a powerful enough computer. * This is the third battle to feature more than two competitors. The first being Hiccup & Toothless VS Rynn & Arokh and The Fantastic 4 VS The Incredibles, and the next being Avatar Elemental Battle Royale and Sauron VS Daenerys Targaryen. * This is the first battle in which older weaponary defeats more advanced technology. * This is the first battle that a normal sword is able to block a blow from a lightsaber. The next being Revan VS Dragonborn * As the characters were created in-game, this is technically the first battle to feature a character from Skyrim battling a character from Knights of the Old Republic, the next being Revan VS Dragonborn. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles